


Please Forgive Me

by Jade Garden (Ririko)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Drabble, Gen, One-Shot, Sadstuck, i have no idea what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Jade%20Garden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His last thoughts after showdown with Kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Homestuck. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.

Pain.

It filled his mind, as he gasped to breath. His gills desperately tried to fill his lungs with much needed air, as he laid there, on the floor in pool of his own blood. 

‘This...This is the end, huh?’ he thought, as the bitter metallic taste filled his mouth. He coughed against his hand in front of his mouth, feeling something wet, and sticky hit on it. Shaking, he slowly brought his hand up in front of his blurry, tear filled eyes, ‘Blood..fuck, im really goin’ to die,’ 

He wasn’t afraid of to die, it was something he had expected, when he had stepped in to the game for the first time. The knowledge of the dream bubbles, and the possibilities what laid in them, gave him a little bit of comfort of not being alone. 

He felt tired, but at ease. He coughed again, as he lifted his hand up, as if trying to reach for something. Blood dripped down from his hand, to the floor, and to his black shirt. 

‘...please...forgivve me...’ 

His body felt weightless, as he closed his eyes, and let his hand fall back down. 

‘for..givve...m..e...fe..f,’ 

His lungs tried one last time to take a breath, before giving up. 

The prince of hope, was no more....

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I made typos. I hope those of you, who read this, enjoyed.


End file.
